Le bonheur ne s'obtient que par soi même
by Enzilia
Summary: Robin est une petite fouineuse et elle a deviné les sentiments du cuisinier pour la navigatrice. Qu'en est-il de cette dernière? Que faire pour qu'elle le remarque? Ses sentiments sont-ils partagés?
1. Chapter 1

**C'est ma première fic que je fais sur One piece et je l'a dédie au couple Sanji Nami, parce que Sanji c'est mon perso préféré et faut dire que j'aime bien Nami.**

**Et aussi rare les fics sur Sanji et Nami donc voilà, en espérant vous faire plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**A oui j'oubliais, l'univers de One piece est la propriété d'Oda sama.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Sa prise de conscience à lui**

Sanji était heureux parce qu'il préparait à diner, heureux car il faisait cela surtout pour ses dames. Nami la navigatrice et Nico Robin l'archéologue.

Ces femmes étaient vraiment belles. L'une explosive, l'autre très calme mais pourtant elles avaient ce quelque chose en commun. Elles pouvaient se montrer calculatrice et manipulatrice.

Il chantonnait presque en finalisant son plat avec quelques légumes en forme de cœur, exprès pour les femmes de sa vie.

Sanji alla prévenir tout le monde qu'il était l'heure d'aller diner. Son bonheur fut à la limite d'explosé lorsque ses amours lui dirent que c'était délicieux.

Luffy commença à jouer au pique-assiette. Pour finalement tout manger, ce qui lui fallut les cris de mécontentement de tout le monde.

Ce fut l'heure de la vaisselle et Nami réussi par un stratagème subtilement trouver pour faire en sorte que Zoro aide Sanji à la vaisselle.

Nami sourit discrètement.

—Quelle vilaine fille, lui murmura Robin.

—Mais non, se défendit la rousse, il se doit de l'aider de temps en temps.

Elles se sourirent et les laissèrent là.

Une fois Sanji finit, il devait se rendre dans la vigie. C'était son tour de garde. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elles, lorsqu'il observa les étoiles. Bien belles, elles aussi ce soir là.

L'air était frais. Il avait un peu sommeil mais il devait garder son poste. Il entendit quelqu'un marchait sur le pont. Robin vint le rejoindre pour lui apporter une couverture.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire. Puis elle s'en alla en lui souhaitant un ''Bonne nuit ''. Arrivé en bas elle fut rejointe par Nami. Il les observa discrètement.

Le blond s'alluma une cigarette, un sourire en coin. Toujours aussi ravie d'entendre leur voie. Leurs rires et leurs pas s'éloignèrent.

Il s'assoupit à l'aube. Oubliant qu'il avait le petit déjeuner à préparait. Mais au bout de vingt minutes il se leva et se précipita en cuisine. Sa Nami chérie et sa Robin de son cœur allaient s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir.

Mais lorsqu'il pénétra la pièce il vit Luffy, Chopper, Usopp et le Marimo qui c'étaient déjà servis.

—Tu t'es réveillé ?, s'étonna Luffy.

—Panne d'oreiller love cook ?

—Va te faire voir Marimo !

—Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous Sanji, dit Nami en entrant, tu peux aller te reposer.

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, gazouilla le cuisinier les yeux en cœur, tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

—Mais oui, mais oui.

Même si cette réponse avait été donnée avec tant de désintérêt, cela le satisfaisait.

Et puis un beau jour, le prince accompagna l'une de ses princesses faire les magasins. Le blond fut aux anges. Elle se montrait plus proche, elle semblait plus proche de lui.

Tendrement il la regarda, tendrement il lui sourit. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, le Sanji cœur d'artichaut reprenait le dessus.

Elle achetait tout ce qui lui plaisait, il portait tout, pour lui faire plaisir. Et puis vint alors une jolie fille pleine d'audace. Nami l'observa du coin de l'œil.

—Tu es jalouse Nami chérie ?

—Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.

Et puis voilà, cette inconnue prit les paquets qu'avait Sanji et s'enfuit avec.

—HUH !!! LA GARCE !!!, hurla la rousse puis ajouta au cuisinier, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

—Heu … oui

Il la poursuivit, mais il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter en levant ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur elle. Alors il tenta de lui parler, l'avertir, la menacer.

Elle lui balança son pied dans ses choses précieuses.

Nami elle utilisa son climat tact, elle n'eut aucune pitié. Elle put enfin récupérer les affaires qu'on lui avait volé.

—Pardon Nami je ne te suis d'aucune utilité, s'excusa t-il presqu'à genoux.

—Oui je sais, murmura-t-elle d'un ton monocorde. Même si tu dois en mourir tu ne frapperas jamais une femme.

—…

—Ton esprit chevaleresque, n'est ce pas ?

—Mais tu m'as bien dit que mon esprit chevaleresque t'impressionnait ?

—Oui c'est bien vrai.

—Alors tu m'aimes hein Nami chérie ?, puis il se dit à lui-même, elle m'aime un peu plus chaque jour.

—On retourne au bateau ?

Elle marchait devant les mains dans le dos. Lui derrière à observer sa fine silhouette. Il sourit encore avec cette même tendresse.

Depuis quand souriait il de la sorte lorsqu'il regardait Nami. Depuis quand ce sentait il autant apaisé avec elle. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Une fois de plus.

—Nami chérie ! Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre. Je me rappelle ce fut le coup de foudre pour moi. J'ai su à ce moment que tu étais la femme de ma vie !

—Fais attention avec mes paquets, s'exaspéra la rousse.

—Oui Nami chérie !!!

Ils rentrèrent enfin.

—Robin de mon cœur on est rentrée !!!!

— Mets-la en veilleuse face de banane !

—Tiens tu ne t'es pas perdu aujourd'hui Marimo ?

—Mais tu me prends pour qui Love cook de mes deux ?!!?

Ils étaient prêts à se battre.

Robin vilaine fouineuse.

Elle avait remarqué cette délicatesse chez le cuisinier lorsqu'il regardait Nami ou lorsqu'il lui parlait. Elle remarqua aussi que Sanji ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude du moins pas automatiquement.

Leurs mains s'effleurèrent lorsqu'il lui offrit une coupe de mousse aux fruits. Ses yeux ou plutôt son œil s'ouvrit plus qu'à l'habitude, surpris par ce contact.

Il sentit comme une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps et atteindre son cœur.

Et puis ce regard plein de tendresse revint encore une fois. Cependant il afficha cette fois là un petit air triste. Comme s'il n'avait aucun espoir.

Et le Sanji amoureux des femmes revint. Il croisa le regard de l'archéologue. Elle l'avait observé depuis un moment, souriante, comme à son habitude.

Sanji lui rendit son sourire. Un peu gêné. Il savait qu'elle l'avait surpris.

Nami alla se coucher. Robin s'en vraiment en parler ouvertement avec le blond, lui fit comprendre alors.

—C'est bien que tu puisses désormais accorder ton cœur qu'à une seule personne.

Il fut étonné par ses propos mais ce fut tristement qu'il répondit.

—Malheureusement cette seule et unique personne ne semble pas voir en tant qu'homme.

— Séduis-la.

—C'est ce que je fais lorsque je ne suis pas en cuisine… avec elle, comme avec beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs cela ne sert à rien.

—Sérieusement je veux dire

—…….

—Cela fait partit de ton caractère… S'il le faut…fuis-la.

—…..

—Sois de moins en moins attentionné avec elle…

— ……

—Montres toi tel que tu es.

—Robin ?

—Tu pourrais te montrer timide avec elle et te laisser aller lorsque tu viens me parler.

—…..tu….

—En tout cas reste toi-même. Moi de mon côté je t'aiderais comme je peux.

—……

—C'est bien de Nami dont il s'agit non ? Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Sanji se sentit désemparer. Comme s'il devait porter une lourde peine sur ses épaules. Ce regard plein de désespoir s'illumina un peu.

—Robin ! Je t'en prie ne m'en veux pas, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer. C'est juste que je ne fais qu'écouter mon cœur.

Elle lui sourit.

—Voilà quelque chose de très noble.

—Mais saches que je t'aime malgré tout !

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre j'en suis déjà à l'écriture du second chapitre. En espérant que cela vous a plus, à la prochaine.


	2. 2 Observer Sanji

_Voilà mon second chapitre. Je tenais à remercier les lectures jusqu'ici, même si je n'ai malheureusement pas eu de reviews, ceci dit une toute petite me ferait plaisir mais cela me fait toujours de voir qu'elle est au moins lu.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 2 : Observer Sanji**

Elle s'étira de tout son long et quitta son transat pour aller cueillir une mandarine. Les cheveux relevés, l'air fatigué, elle recherchait un peu de fraicheur.

—Tu veux que je te fasse un jus de mandarine ma Nami chérie ?

—…oui, merci Sanji.

Il s'exécuta comme une mini tornade d'amour et alla faire un jus de mandarine.

Mais une fois en cuisine, il ne se sentit pas très bien. Presqu'au bord de la déprime, cela faisait à peine douze jours qu'il avait essayé de faire en sorte que Nami s'intéresse à lui.

Il ne voulait pas abandonner. Mais depuis quand s'était il autant attaché à elle, pour se sentir si mal après douze jours sans résultats.

Il soupira. Il n'avait plus la force de presser l'agrume entre ses mains. Pour Nami il le fit quand même.

—Cook san, interpella Robin à la porte, ça va aller ?

—Robin, sourit il tristement.

—Ce n'est plus Robin de mon cœur ?

—….Désolé Robin je vais me rattraper, pleura le cuisinier comme pour attendrir l'archéologue.

Robin sourit face à la mine triste qu'affichait le blond.

—Avec Nami ça n'avance toujours pas ?

—… heu…non, murmura-t-il.

—Tu as essayé d'être sérieux ?

—Elle est tellement mignonne !, s'exclama-t-il de meilleur humeur les yeux en cœur, je ne peux pas garder mon sérieux. Elle est si jolie !

—Je vais encore te laisser quelques jours et si rien ne change j'interviendrais alors….elle attend son rafraichissement.

Il alla la rejoindre. Cette fois là, il s'efforça d'être sérieux. Il lui offrit le verre en lui accordant un regard des plus sincères. Elle le remercia en souriant. Et puis ce regard qu'il posait sur elle, la troubla.

—Tu vas bien Sanji ?, s'inquiéta la navigatrice.

—Je vais bien, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Il s'en alla, laissant une Nami perplexe. Il ne s'enflamma pas comme à l'accoutumé.

Robin vint s'installer près de la rousse, comme si elle était apparue comme par hasard.

—Tu ne trouves pas que Sanji se comporte étrangement ces derniers temps ?, fit remarquer Robin en croisant les jambes.

—Sanji ?, répéta Nami d'une faible voix, depuis quand ? Je veux dire depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

—C'est pour le faire plaisir, mentit Robin en s'allongeant dans son a l'air si triste qu'il ne se bat même plus avec Bretteur san.

—Vraiment ? Je me disais aussi que cette petite tranquillité n'était pas normale.

—C'est peine perdue, murmura Robin pour elle-même.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

—…..

—Tu crois qu'on devrait en avertir Chopper ?

—Nan je pense que ça ira pour lui, rassura l'archéologue. Mais cela dit j'ai remarqué qu'il …

—Il n'agit pas comme d'habitude !, dit précipitamment Nami comme choquée.

—Il y a de l'espoir finalement, murmura-t-elle une fois de plus pour elle-même.

—Mais…mais, mais qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes depuis tout à l'heure Robin ?

—Toi aussi tu as vu que son comportement n'est pas normal…. Tu crois qu'on devrait l'observer et voir ensuite s'il faut prévenir le docteur ou non ?

—Tu crois ?

—J'en suis sur….

—Bien c'est décidé !

—Nami ?

—Oui ?

—C'est un secret…

L'opération : observer Sanji, commença la minute ou Robin laissa Nami dégustait son jus de mandarine.

Il se passa quelques jours ou Nami et Robin … ou Nami se mit à observer discrètement le maitre coq dans ses moindres faits et gestes. De ce côté-là, tout avait l'air de bien marcher.

Alors de temps elle lui lança des regards en toute discrétion. Pas tellement, parce que le blond croisait son regard assez souvent et c'était lors de ces moments qu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Lorsque leur regard se croisait, Sanji, lui détournait les yeux comme gêné.

Là, elle n'avait rien saisit du tout. Et puis il ne venait plus la voir en courant quand il l'apercevait. Il paraissait tellement sérieux que cela en devenait effrayant.

L'équipage accosta une île et Nami proposa d'accompagner Sanji faire les courses, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Et tous deux dans une ambiance quelque peu gênée s'en allaire aux villages.

—T'es bizarre en ce moment, s'inquiéta Nami en affichant une mine inquiète.

—Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Nami chérie ?, fit-il d'un air faussement enjoué.

Apparemment tout avait l'air normal, Nami se calma un peu, arrêtant de se torturer l'esprit. Mais quand leur chemin croisa celui d'une ravissante jeune femme, Sanji la salua d'un geste de la tête, d'une manière très galante. Ce fut le choc, elle devait en parler à Robin.

Voilà les autres près d'un bar, au moment où la rousse voulu appeler son amie, le blond vola à ses pieds lui faisant les yeux doux.

Voilà bien quelque chose d'étrange. Parce que quand le maitre coq, accorda un regard à la navigatrice, il lui sourit pour ensuite refaire le zouave devant Robin.

—Il aurait préférer Robin finalement ?, murmura Usopp à Zoro.

—Tu sais moi ce que j'en dis, répondit le bretteur sur le même ton.

—Justement je ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

—Il fait ce qui lui chante, il est grand et puis comme ça on a la paix, vu qu'il à l'air d'arrêter de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

—Moi ça me rassure, dit Nami en entrant dans la conversation, il me laissera tranquille.

Elle pensa alors intérieurement que Sanji était étrange parce qu'il aurait donc des sentiments pour l'archéologue. C'était son droit après tout. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Un soupir de soulagement ? Légèrement tremblante, elle alla les rejoindre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait irriter à la vue de … ce truc que former le blond et la brune.

Une fois sur le bateau alors que Sanji préparait le repas, Nami vint le voir discrètement.

—Sanji, appela-t-elle dans un murmure, Sanji ?

Ledit Sanji se tourna vers elle, un air étonné sur le visage.

—Je pourrais te poser une petite question ?

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se mêler des affaires des autres, sauf s'il y avait de l'argent à la clef.

—Non, non, rien, finit-elle par ajouta, rien du tout… désolé de t'avoir déranger.

Il ne répondit pas et retourna à ses occupations et voyant qu'il l'avait disons ignoré, elle se força d'insister.

—Sanji ?, reprit la rousse, tu as des sentiments pour Robin ? T'es amoureux d'elle ?

Le blond s'arrêta, presque vexé par cette question si bien qu'il se retourna et s'approcha de la navigatrice d'un pas silencieux. Il redressa une mèche de la rousse, qui bizarrement ne réagît pas, et l'embrassa sur le front.

—Désolé Nami, murmura-t-il en reprenant de la distance, puis il se tordit dans les sens très heureux, mais c'est bien Robin que j'aime !!!

Il reprit son sérieux et écouta le conseil de Robin il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais tellement irrité par la question de sa Nami d'amour qu'il décida de continuer ce mensonge.

—J'aime Robin.

Nami fut surprise par sa façon de parler, dire qu'il aimait l'archéologue aussi sérieusement était déstabilisant mais bon. Elle fut néanmoins soulagée de l'avoir entendu le dire de sa propre sa bouche

—Bien…, fit-elle souriante, à tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme quitta la cuisine, un peu désorienter, il n'y avait pas de Nami chérie pour une fois. Elle sourit. Mais se sourire se perdit.

De son côté le blond avait presque faillit abîmer sa belle pièce de bœuf, mais il ne le fit pas. Comment avait-elle pensé qu'il aimait Robin ? Il se cogna le front contre un mur en se traitant de con vraiment, mais vraiment fini. Lorsqu'il repensa à son attitude des derniers jours.

L'espoir le regagna et avec peine il prépara le repas de se soir là.

* * *

_Donc voilà, ce ne fut pas une longue observation de Sanji mais bon, au moins la belle a réussi ou du moins je pense à en saisir deux ou trois truc. _

_Nami se sent étrange après cela et elle ignore quoi faire. Bien sur Robin ne restera pas les bras croisés plus longtemps._

_Reviews ?! (j'aime pas en réclamer, je sais pas pourquoi), donc c'est à vous de voir, en tout cas continuer de me lire._


	3. action, réaction

**Voici le troisième chapitre pour ceux qui l'attendait, je suis ravie de constater que cette fic est lu, donc voici l'avant dernier. ^^, bonne lecture.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Action, réaction**

Nami était affalée sur la table de la cuisine alors que tous s'étaient réunis pour discuter un peu pendant que Sanji faisait la vaisselle. Elle écoutait les autres sans vraiment les écouter, de temps à autre, dans un mouvement involontaire de sa part, elle lançait des regards au maitre coq, puis poussait des soupirs et tourner la tête.

Robin sourit en voyant l'attitude de la navigatrice. Elle resta cependant plonger dans son livre. Elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle y mette son grain de sel. Ce fut pourquoi elle se leva et se plaça dans le dos de Sanji en allant murmurer à son oreille. Ce qui n'échappa nullement aux yeux de personnes. Cette réaction et cet air de surprise affichait sur le visage de ses amis fit que Nami du regarder également. Elle ressentit une étrange sensation au niveau de la poitrine. Elle se renfrogna quand Robin posa ses mains autour des épaules de Sanji et que ce dernier était extrêmement content.

—Bien c'est là que tout va se jouer, murmura-t-elle à son oreille pour que personne n'entende.

—Comment ça ?, demanda le blond la voix basse.

—Suis-moi, chuchota-t-elle en quittant la cuisine, Nami tu pourrais finir la vaiselle ?

—Oui Nami tu pourrais finir la vaisselle s'il te plait, affirma le blond en suivant l'archéologue les yeux en cœur flottant sur un nuage.

Nami resta interloquer. Puis Usopp s'approcha d'elle posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

—Désolé Nami mais désormais tu n'auras plus les faveurs de Sanji….et d'ailleurs c'est étrange qu'il demande à Nami de faire la vaisselle !

—Il est amoureux de Robin, se vexa la rousse en appuyant son menton dans le creux de sa main.

—Même si un gentleman est amoureux il ne traitera jamais les femmes différemment sinon il ne serait pas un gentleman, expliqua Chopper, j'ai raison non ?

—HAHAHA, rigola Luffy, il est bizarre en ce moment lui.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant ?, demanda Nami sur un ton presque agressif.

—On pourrait croire qu'il ne t'aime pas comme il le prétendait il y a quelques jours, s'en amusa Luffy.

Ces mots furent comme une claque pour la navigatrice.

—Mais puisque je te dis qu'il aime Robin.

—Moi aussi j'aime Robin, avoua Le brun au chapeau de paille comme s'il n'avait rien compris, qui n'aime pas Robin ?

—Heu…., fit Usopp qui voyait bien que son capitaine ne comprenait pas.

—Mais tu sais, reprit Luffy, les disputes entre ami c'est normal.

—Ouais c'est vrai Luffy a raison, affirma Usopp.

—Alors il suffit de vous réconcilier !, dit joyeusement Chopper.

—Mais on ne sait pas disputer, tenta d'expliquer Nami.

—Vraiment ?, fit Luffy en penchant la tête, on pourrait croire pourtant.

—Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse qu'il te laisse tranquille, fit remarquer Zoro en baillant.

—Mais ça … me convient, dit elle peu rassurée.

—T'es sure ?, demanda le petit renne inquiet.

—Oui, sourit-elle au renne.

Dans l'après midi, Nami surprit le cuisinier et l'archéologue dans la cabine des filles en pleine discussion. Son cœur se serra, elle prit un livre et repartit.

—Usopp et Chopper se sont chargés de la vaisselle, dit-elle en disparaissant derrière de la porte.

Robin d'un air serein regarda le cuisinier, ce dernier fixer le sol.

—Elle pense que je suis amoureux de toi, annonça-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

—Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ?

—J'en sais rien… et je lui ais dit que c'était effectivement le cas.

Nami s'assit sur le pont, le regard dans le vague. Le livre posé sur une petite table à côté d'elle. Elle revoyait sans cesse cette image de Sanji et Robin discutant dans la cabine des filles, mais aussi leur manque de réaction quand elle était entrée. Ils l'avaient tous deux ignorer comme si elle n'existait pas.

Elle se demanda même pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se souciait de ça. Elle avait la paix maintenant. Enfin, elle était tranquille, même si Luffy et les autres pouvaient se montrer bruyants, il manquait tout de même quelque chose. Il manquait quelque chose.

—Tiens Nami, fit une voix à côté d'elle en lui offrant un coktail.

—….., fit-elle en levant les yeux.

Sanji était venu lui apporter un rafraichissement. Elle hésita à le prendre mais le fit quand même. Robin apparu alors sur le pont et appela Sanji d'une voix douce. Aussitôt appelé, aussitôt transformer en esclave de l'amour.

—Tu vas la rejoindre ?, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ne répondit même pas alors qu'il se trouvait déjà aux pieds de la mystérieuse brune. Nami posa le verre, se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre.

—Qu'on ne me dérange pas, ordonna-t-elle la voix sombre.

Tout le reste de l'équipage -mis à part Zoro- la regarda partir. Chopper et Luffy dans une petite colère allèrent réprimander Sanji.

—C'est de ta faute !!!, lui dit Chopper de sa voix adorable.

—Oui pourquoi tu la traites différemment de Robin ?, demanda Luffy les yeux ronds comme des billes.

—Mais non, tenta-t-il de se défendre. Je ne la traite pas différemment.

—Mais oui bien sur, intervint le long nez, tu ne la traites pas différemment, tu l'ignores, t'as raison ce n'est pas pareille.

—Je te savais pas capable de sarcasme, fit remarquer le maitre coq au sniper.

—Tu l'as rend triste tu sais, dit Chopper alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de l'armes, je te pardonnerais pas si à cause de toi Nami est triste !!

—……..

—De là à dire qu'elle est triste c'est exagéré, rectifia Usopp, mais disons qu'elle parait plus en colère.

—Bon disons qu'elle ne va pas bien, ajouta Luffy, si vous vous êtes disputés il serait temps de vous réconcilier.

—On ne s'est pas disputé, avoua le blond qui tenta d'éviter leur regard.

—Ah bon ?!, s'étonnèrent les trois compères en cœur.

—Si je vous le dis, insista Sanji en tentant de partir. Je dois y aller moi.

—Je vais aller voir Nami, dit Chopper sur le point de partir.

—Elle ne veut pas être dérangée, rappela Usopp au médecin.

—Oh c'est vrai, se remémora le renne, mais je voulais lui parler moi….

Puis il adressa à Sanji un regard entre la colère et la tristesse.

—…..je …. heu…

—Pas la peine de te justifier, coupa Chopper vexé en allant s'enfermer dans la cabine des garçons.

—T'es vraiment un abruti love-cook, lui lança le bretteur adossé au mât. Tu sais comme Chopper peut-être sensible.

—Personne ne t'a rien demandé Marimo, répliqua –t-il sans aucune conviction dans la voix. Et puis foutez-moi la paix.

—Tu vas encore rejoindre Robin ?

—En quoi ça te regarde ?!

—Oh mais fait ce que tu veux… mais ne t'étonne pas ensuite de voir que Nami n'a pas bu une seule goutte de ton « coktail ».

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'effectivement Nami n'y avait pas touché. Il ressentit un vide au niveau de l'estomac et décida de retourner en cuisine. Histoire de se retrouver seul. Ce soir là c'était au tour de la navigatrice de faire la garde dans la vigie. Et au beau milieu de la nuit, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme sortit la rousse de son demi-sommeil. Robin et Sanji étaient sortit un moment.

Nami trouva leur attitude terriblement fausse. Cela l'agacé au plus au point. Mais réellement, ce qui l'énervait c'était leur attitude ou le fait que Sanji accorde désormais tout son temps à l'archéologue. Ou alors les deux.

—Tu es sur ?, redemanda Sanji à Robin en baissant la voix.

—Oui elle nous regarde rassura la jeune femme sur le même ton.

—Tu vas vraiment le faire ?, quémanda le blond les yeux en cœur toujours dans un murmure.

Robin lui sourit et mis ses bras autour du cou de Sanji, aussitôt Nami se leva dans un mouvement brusque, faisant du bruit mais aucun des deux en bas n'y prêta attention. Robin embrassa le blond sur la joue, Sanji se contenait, il se devait de rester sérieux pour apporter plus de crédibilité à la situation. Pourtant si Nami était en bas avec eux, elle aurait vu l'air béat et ahuri à la fois du cuisinier. À son tour, Sanji embrassa la brune sur l'une de ses joues. Les mains de la navigatrices se crispèrent sur le bois.

—Vous ne devriez pas être couchés tous les deux ?, fit remarquer la rousse en haussant assez la voix pour qu'ils l'entendent, au moment ou ces deux là allaient s'embrasser.

—Désolée Nami on t'a dérangée, s'excusa faussement Robin un sourire aux lèvres.

Sanji se sentant affreusement coupable de cette mascarade ne dit pas un seul mot.

Nami ne répondit rien et se rassis tranquillement dans la vigie en voyant qu'ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. Robin tenait Sanji par la main. Elle se sentait mal, vraiment mal, surtout de le voir partir comme ça avec Robin, c'était comme s'il l'avait abandonné, lorsqu'elle le regarda partir, elle ne vit que son dos et pourtant…. Cela lui donner l'impression qu'il l'avait laissé pour Robin. Tant mieux pour lui s'il l'aime.

* * *

_Voilà, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre, Nami se rend un peu compte de ses sentiments. Laissez moi vos impressions, merci et à bientôt._


	4. sa prise de conscience à elle

**Merci pour les très rares reviews que j'ai eu et merci aux lecteurs qui sont assez nombreux. Sur ce enjoy ^^  


* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : sa prise de conscience à elle**

Le temps n'arrangeait en rien l'humeur exécrable de la navigatrice. Bien que pour certains cela ne changer rien. Sauf peut-être un, qui malgré le fait qu'il se fichait de tout, remarquait quand même lorsque l'un de ses compagnons n'allaient.

—Hé Nami!, interpella Usopp.

—Quoi ?!

—Non, rien, murmura le long nez de peur de se faire encore crier dessus.

—Alors ne m'appelles pas !

—J'ignore ce qui t'arrive Nami mais ne te défoules pas sur nous, lui conseilla Zoro.

—Qui t'a demandé ton avis ?!, beugla la rousse en lui envoyant dans la tête.

Zoro se tenait le crâne d'où sortit une grosse bosse. Nami fut encore plus irritée de voir Sanji et Robin entraient ensemble dans la cuisine. Elle se leva et s'en alla, une fois dehors, elle s'adossa à la balustrade essayant de comprendre. Mais comment réfléchir tranquillement lorsque la capitaine tenta de voler une mandarine.

—Luffy ?! DÉGAGES !!! , ordonna-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied.

Puis elle prit le mandarinier entre ses bras

—Mes pauvres mandariniers, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit alors son cœur se serrer.

—Sanji était censé vous protéger, continua-t-elle à voix basse, et puis qu'est-ce qu'il a Luffy à toujours vouloir vous manger....., une larme roula sur sa joue, il n'y en a que pour Robin.

D'ailleurs dans la cuisine, Robin signala au cuisinier que Nami était seule près de ses agrumes et qu'il devait peut-être tenter un rapprochement. Alors il sortit pour a la rejoindre.

—Nami, appela doucement le blond.

Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, un regard plein de colère, noyé par les larmes.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-elle férocement en essuyant ses yeux.

—Ça va ?

—Comment veux-tu que j'aille si Luffy peut me voler mes trésors, mentit-elle.

Ce n'était pas à cause de cela qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

—Je suis désolé...

—Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas !

—Nami …

—Tiens, c'est étrange Robin n'est pas avec toi?

Sanji ne répondit rien, il comprit très bien que son de sa voix que Nami était en colère après lui. Il se sentit blessé. Mais lui avoir dit ça, faisait autant mal à Nami qu'à Sanji, la rousse baissa les yeux.

—Désolée, dit-elle, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai …

Elle partit, laissant un Sanji complétement désemparé, il se frappa la tête avec son poing.

Nami croisa Robin, et elle ne répondit même pas à son sourire. Elle s'effondra dans sa cabine. Une grosse douleur la frappa à la poitrine, de savoir que ces deux là étaient ensemble. Mais étaient-ils vraiment ensemble?

—Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?, se demanda Nami le visage caché dans un coussin.

L'image de Sanji revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Mais quelque chose dans l'air la fit revenir à la réalité. L'atmosphère était pesante. Le vent avait tourné. Cela n'avait rien d'une simple tempête. C'était plus grand … Elle se rendit sur le pont et appela toute le monde en leur donnant des directives.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami ?, demanda Luffy.

—Le temps à changer … il faut changer de direction ou on y restera.

—Moi je ne vois rien d'inquiétant, dit Zoro.

—De toute façon toi tu ne vois jamais rien d'inquiétant.

Le temps s'assombrit, le vent s'affola, la pluie leur fouettait la peau et à quelques kilomètres d'eux, une tornade passa. Les yeux aussi ronds que des billes, ils l'observaient tracer son chemin.

—Wouaaaaa !, s'exclama Luffy.

—C'est qui la navigatrice de ce bateau ?, demanda Nami toute souriante.

Le plancher du bateau était glissant, à cause de cette pluie qui diminuait petit à petit. Nami, par ce malheureux hasard du sort, et par un mauvais mouvement, glissa jusqu'aux escaliers.

—NAMI !!!, cria Luffy.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, Luffy avait crié son nom avec tellement de gravité dans la voix, que l'inquiétude ne pouvait que les gagner. Mais heureusement, quelqu'un la rattrapa à la taille, avant que la jeune femme ne pique une tête dans ses escaliers. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, son cœur battait toujours aussi vite.

—Merci, souffla-t-elle.

—Tu aurais pu faire attention, lui répondit une voix ferme.

Elle leva les yeux et vit que c'était Zoro qui l'avait rattrapé. Elle lui sourit difficilement, voyant l'air grave qu'il affichait. Elle se redressa alors.

—Heu … Je suis désolée pour le coup que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure.

—Tu t'excuses maintenant … t'es malade ou quoi?

Pour seul réponse il eut droit à un autre coup de la part de la navigatrice, qui le fit valser de l'autre côté du bateau. Les cris de mécontentement de certains membres attira son attention.

—T'es malade de crier comme ça !, hurla Sanji au capitaine, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Nami !!!

—C'est vrai ça !, renchérit Chopper, tu m'as fait peur !!

—Je vais bien, dit Nami d'une petite voix, ne lui en voulait pas …

—Mais Nami ?!, tenta Sanji le poing levé.

La navigatrice baissa les yeux en croisant le regard du cuisinier. Elle parut troubler et le malaise présent, pouvait se faire sentir par les autres.

—Je vais vous préparez un petit quelque chose, murmura Sanji en allant en cuisine.

—Je vais dessiner une nouvelle carte, dit en Nami en allant à la cabine des filles.

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?, demanda Usopp qui ne comprenait plus rien.

—Ils sont justes fatigués, leur dit Robin le sourire aux lèvres.

Sa tête entre ses mains, elle tentait de comprendre, ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle se montrait jalouse, irritable parce que Sanji ne voyait que Robin. Elle se sentait rejeter et blesser parce que Sanji ne choyait que Robin.

Et puis, ses petites attentions lui manquaient, ça lui manquait que Sanji ne vienne plus jusqu'à elle, pour mourir d'amour. Elle aurait tant aimé, que le blond ne voyait qu'elle et personne d'autre.

—Je peux entrer ?, demanda Robin à la porte.

Elle n'attendit même la réponse qu'elle se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur. Robin s'assit à côté d'elle, avec toujours ce sourire éternel sur les lèvres.

—Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ses dernier temps Nami ?

—Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu sais ce qui m'arrives...

—!!!, s'étonna Robin.

—Désolée, s'excusa la rousse gênée, je croyais que tu étais au courant de quel...

—Nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

—Pardon ?

—Sanji et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

—Et ben on dirait pas !, lâcha-t-elle en regardant ailleurs avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

—S'il fait plus attention à moi c'est qu'il doit avoir ses raisons.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me dire tout ça ?, demanda Nami en se levant pour partir.

—Je n'ai pas fini, lui fit remarquer Robin en limitant.

Nami tenta d'éviter Robin en parcourant le bateau, les mains sur les oreilles. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire que Sanji était amoureux d'elle, elle ne voulait entendre se genre d'ineptie. Elle ne voulait pas entendre Robin lui dire que Sanji l'aimait.

—Tu sais, reprit la brune, il ne sert à rien de renier l'évidence.

—Mais de quelle évidence Robin !, s'énerva Nami.

—Ce que tu ressens est très nouveau, lui dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, et qui est le petit chanceux ?

—Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Laisses-moi tranquille s'il te plait!

—Tu es amoureuses Nami !

—Amoureuse de l'argent ! C'est pas nouveau !

—Tu ne pourras pas le nier plus longtemps tu sais.

—… tu me fatigues Robin, et je n'aurais jamais cru te le dire un jour !

—Je le sais bien..

Dans la cuisine, Chopper avait les oreilles qui lui chatouillaient, il entendait comme des murmures, puis lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'étaient ces murmures, il se redressa brusquement sur la table, attirant le regard des autres vers lui.

—Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?, demanda Usopp à ses côtés.

—Nami et Robin se disputent, dit-il alerte.

—Une bagarre entre femmes, s'amusa Zoro un sourire en coin.

—Faut aller voir ça !, s'excita Luffy en sortant.

—Il n'y a rien d'amusant la dedans, dit Sanji en les suivants.

Ils sortirent sur le pont alors que le soleil pointait son nez au fur et à mesure. Les deux femmes se faisaient face, l'une parut comme d'habitude, décontractée, l'autre parut complétement perdue avec les mains sur les oreilles. On aurait dit qu'elle criait, que quelque chose lui faisait peur.

—Laisses-moi tranquille Robin !!

—Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emportes ?

—Mais c'est de ta faute … tu … tu me parles de choses complètement absurde !!!

—Le fait d'aimer quelqu'un est absurde ?

—Je te l'ai déjà dit je suis amoureuse de l'argent et des mandarines et c'est tout !

—On peut savoir ce qui se passe ?, leur demanda Luffy un sourcil levé.

—Rien voyons, mentit Nami. Robin voulait me faire peur avec ses histoires.

—Et c'est plutôt bien réussi, dit Robin en enlevant les mains de Nami de ses oreilles.

—Je suis fatiguée, marmonna-t-elle.

—Cook-san, appela Robin, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour Nami.

—Oui comme tu veux Robin, affirma-t-il sans grande cérémonie.

Ils allèrent tous en cuisine sous les yeux amusés de Robin. Nami s'installa en silence, aux côtés de Zoro et Luffy. D'ailleurs le bretteur pouvait sentir les regards haineux du cuisinier sur lui.

—Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder face de citron ?, demanda alors Zoro.

— …..

—Ne me dis pas que tu me fais la tête parce que j'ai sauvé Nami d'une éventuelle chute dans les escaliers ?

—.....

—Je ne crois même pas qu'il s'en soucis, avait murmuré Nami le regard dans le vague.

Une fois encore elle s'en était voulue de s'être laissé emporter de la sorte. Sanji avait faillit laisser tomber le cocktail de fruits rouges qu'il avait fait pour Nami à l'instant. Elle serra sa mâchoire pour que plus aucun son ne sorte. Alors que le blond alla servir Robin, il faillit l'embrasser accidentellement. Nami rugit.

—Allez-y ne vous gêner surtout pas pour nous !, lança-t-elle le son de sa voix chargé de sarcasme. Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là !

—Ce … ce n'était pas ce que tu crois Nami …. chérie …

—Ah ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça dis donc.

Chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, était comme une gifle que se prenait Sanji, comme s'il s'enfonçait un peu plus. Il quitta la cuisine, prétextant être fatigué.

—Nami, appela Usopp, je croyais que ça ne te dérangeait pas s'il faisait plus attention à Robin ?

—Mais ça ne me dérange pas, mentit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

—Nami, reprit Chopper, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes fâchés?

—Nous ne sommes pas fâchés Chopper, se défendit la rousse.

—Il suffit de vous réconcilier, suggéra Luffy en buvant son cocktail. C'est tout.

—Avec toi tout paraît si simple, fit remarquer Zoro à son capitaine.

—J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre, souffla Nami.

Elle appuya son menton dans la paume de sa main et perdit son regard dans le vide. Elle se mit à penser à lui. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que lorsqu'elle le voyait triste cela la peinait également. Pourquoi était elle jalouse de le voir en compagnie de Robin. Pourquoi ces petites attentions lui manquaient? Elle s'affala sur la table en poussant un soupir. Robin lui murmura à son oreille.

—Alors de qui es-tu amoureuse ?

—Laisses-moi tranquille avec ça Robin, répondit-elle en quittant la cuisine.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?, fit Zoro qui en avait marre de ses sautes d'humeur.

—Elle est surement dans une période délicate, marmonna Usopp.

—Quelle période ?, demanda Luffy.

—Je t'expliquerais ça un jour Luffy, lui promis Chopper en tapotant son épaule.

Dehors, Nami se figea en voyant Sanji appuyait sur le bastingage, une cigarette à la bouche. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle sentait son cœur s'affolait, plus elle le désirait. A ces pensées, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à se faire mal, elle relâcha alors la pression.

Sanji croisa son regard, lorsqu'il se tourna dans sa direction. Lorsque les yeux de la rousse croisa celui du blond, elle fut parcouru d'un frisson, et elle s'était dit au diable son éventuelle relation avec Robin. A supposer que c'était vrai.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre. Luffy prit Nami par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à Sanji. Les autres observaient depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Plus ils s'approchaient du cuisinier, plus Nami voulait s'enfuir.

* * *

Reviews !!!!! a oui ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre en faites, il y en a un autre qui arrive et celui là sera le dernier, j'espère que celui la vous a plu.


	5. Conclusion

_Voilà pour le dernier chapitre que vous attendez tant._

_ Cela dit j'ai eu quelque soucis pour pouvoir publier ces derniers temps. On me dis qu'il y a un problème pour déjà mettre le chapitre dans mes documents, donc je suis obligée de prendre un chapitre dans mes fameux documents déjà publiés et faire du copier coller. Mais si le problème persiste je pourrais plus rien publié alors que j'ai plein d'idée de fic à chaque fois. _

_Enfin fin avec ce blabla et bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Conclusion**

_Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder jusqu'à ce que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvre. Luffy prit Nami par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à Sanji. Les autres observaient depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Plus ils s'approchaient du cuisinier, plus Nami voulait s'enfuir. _

Mais en même temps elle souhaitait ne plus vouloir le laisser retourner auprès de l'archéologue. Elle avait peur de cette chose qui terrassait son cœur. Bien sur elle savait ce que c'était qu'aimé quelqu'un, elle aimait ses compagnons, mais là, c'était différent. Cela lui faisait peur de savoir que cet amour qu'elle partageait pour ses compagnons, était devenu tout autre pour lui. Lui qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

Sanji les vit arriver vers lui, son cœur s'emballa, il tentait de deviner la bêtise du capitaine, à quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser pour amener Nami jusqu'à lui ? Était-il au courant ? Robin n'aurait rien dit, ce n'était pas son genre. Il les regarda donc se planter devant lui et pouffa en voyant l'air sérieux qu'afficher son capitaine.

—Je veux que vous fassiez la paix, ordonna le capitaine.

—Nous ne sommes pas fâchés, répétèrent-ils ensemble.

—Je sais que vous mentez, insista le capitaine, vous ne vous parlez plus, ça veut dire que vous êtes fâchés !

—Non, répondit Nami d'une petite voix. C'est juste que … heu …

—Tu vas encore tenter de me mentir Nami, interrompit Luffy, le Vogue Merry n'ira pas loin si deux de nos compagnons ne s'entendent plus.

—Luffy, tenta Sanji, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

—Si je m'inquiète, continua le chapeau de paille, Nami est la navigatrice et sans elle on serait perdu en mer, toi Sanji t'es le cuisinier, sans toi on mourrait de faim.

—Nous ne sommes pas fâchés Luffy, dit simplement la rousse en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son capitaine.

—Je préfère mourir sous vos coups lorsque je fais une bêtise plutôt que de mourir de faim perdu en pleine mer.

—Voilà des paroles bien censées venant de toi, fit remarquer Nami en croisant les bras.

—Exactement ce que j'allais dire, approuva Sanji.

—Mais vous me prenez pour qui enfin?, se vexa le capitaine.

Nami ria. Sanji tourna les yeux vers elle discrètement et sourit à son tour. Luffy en fit de même en les voyant de bonne humeur.

—Bien vous vous êtes réconciliés on dirait, dit-il insouciant.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et échangèrent ce qu'on pourrait appeler une « grimace ». Un genre de rictus.

—Ben quoi ?, s'étonna Luffy.

—Luffy tu pourrais me laisser seul avec Nami un moment s'il te plait ?, demanda le cuisinier en éteignant sa cigarette.

—Pourquoi faire ?

—Ben c'est bien toi qui voulait qu'elle et moi faisons la paix non ?

—Oui mais bon …

—Je te ferais tout ce que tu veux à manger après.

—Ouaiiiis !!!

Luffy leur tourna le dos et repartit en cuisine, obligeant les autres à arrêter de les épier. De leur côté Sanji et Nami restèrent dans le silence le plus total.

—Tu voulais me parler non?, murmura Nami sans le regarder.

—Bien sur …, il cherche ses mots, heu … je voulais m'excuser …

—Pourquoi ?

—Pour mon comportement de ses derniers temps, expliqua-t-il la main légèrement levé comme pour jouer dans ses cheveux à elle. Je n'aie pas agis en homme et je …

—C'est à moi de m'excuser tu ne crois pas ? Je n'est pas vraiment été gentille avec toi et …

—Un homme doit savoir pardonner les erreurs d'une femme, murmure-t-il en plongeant ses mains dans ses poches.

—Tu insinues que j'ai fait des erreurs?

—Non Nami chérie je …

Encore une fois il l'avait appelé Nami chérie, elle sourit, une lueurs de tristesse dans les yeux.

—Désolé je n'ai pas beaucoup fait attention à toi …

—Ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu as préféré Robin.

—Justement en parlant de ça.

—Ah non !, protesta la rousse en se bouchant les oreilles, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi!

—De quoi tu parles ?

—Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu l'aimes? Je m'en fiches ! Et ne me dis que je suis amoureuse ou quoique soit d'autres d'aussi embêtant !

—Je ne suis pas amoureux de Robin, dit-il amusé.

—Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir !!!, insista la rousse.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Sanji riait, au grand dam de Nami qui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi du comment.

—Qu'est-ce que te fait rire ?, demanda alors Nami.

—Toi.

—Quoi ma tête ne te revient pas c'est ça ?

—Je n'oserais jamais penser une chose pareille tu le sais bien Nami chérie.

Elle sourit. Elle aimait lorsqu'il l'appelait « Nami chérie. »

—Nami tu n'as même pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit.

—Si, t'as dit que tu n'étais pas amoureux de Robin.

—J'aurais cru le contraire.

Nami sourit, lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce que lui avait dit Sanji. Elle ne voulait pas le faire, ses lèvres s'étiraient toutes seules. Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas que Sanji le remarque, mais ce fut trop tard. Elle se sentit heureuse. Elle était contente.

—Alors comme ça t'es amoureuse de quelqu'un, reprit-il sur le ton de la conversation, c'est pour ça que Robin et toi vous vous disputiez?

—Non …. enfin oui, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse.

—Moi je le suis.

—Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Robin?, fit rappeler la rousse en se tournant vers lui.

—Oui c'est vrai, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de son oreille, c'est toi que j'aime.

Et il partit rejoindre le morfal qui servait de capitaine en cuisine. Nami en était tellement surprise qu'elle ne réalisa même pas qu'il était déjà partit. Elle prit appuis sur le bastingage et souffla un peu.

Elle se devait de réfléchir, et tenter de savoir comment elle devait réagir. Elle commença à stresser un peu lorsque ses pas la menèrent petit à petit à la cuisine. Elle les entendait s'amuser, à manger, à boire et à faire des blagues.

Elle entra, l'air de rien et pris place auprès d'eux.

—Nami !!!, appela Luffy, Robin et Sanji n'arrêtent pas de dire que tu es amoureuse?

—Mais vous êtes malade!, maugréa la navigatrice, ne les écoutez pas.

—Comme si une sorcière pouvait être amoureuse, est-ce qu'elle sait au moins ce que c'est, dit Zoro en buvant une bouteille de rhum.

—J'aime l'argent ça te suffit, lui répondit la rousse en lui arrachant la bouteille.

—Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, prévint le bretteur.

—Je vais me gêner tiens.

—C'est quoi une déclaration Nami?, demanda Luffy.

—Pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi?

—Robin m'a dit que tu le saurais mieux que quiconque ici.

Nami rougit. Elle allait le lui faire payer. Robin pourquoi?

—Tu le sauras le jour ou quelqu'un te le dira.

—Une déclaration, fit Usopp, c'est bien lorsque tu déclares ouvertement quelque chose non?

—Oui je crois que c'est ça, affirma Chopper.

—En principes oui, approuva Sanji en servant les premiers plats.

—Bien alors je déclares ici et maintenant que je serais le seigneur des pirates !!!

—Tu le dis tout le temps Luffy, lui dit Usopp. Ça ne compte pas.

—Pourquoi ça ne compterais pas ?

—Une déclaration, sourit Robin en buvant son café, voici un exemple, Nami m'a avoué qu'elle est amoureuse de Zoro.

—HEIN !!!!, firent les deux concernés.

Sanji manqua de se brûler.

—Mais tu m'a bien regardé!, protesta Nami en se montrant du doigt. Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête ma parole ou quoi?

—Mais t'es folle on dirait!, fit Zoro en imitant la navigatrice, ne dit pas de choses aussi cauchemardesques je t'en pries !

Elle ria et reprit.

—Désolée, tu m'avais dis être amoureuse de Sanji c'est ça ?

—Hein?, fit-elle d'une plus petite voix, non plus, mais ça ne va pas Robin?

—J'y crois pas, lâcha alors Zoro.

—Moi non plus, dit Usopp consterné.

—C'est génial !!!, s'exclama Chopper.

—Sanji 'y a plus de viande !!!!

Ils n'en reparlèrent plus durant toute la soirée, ni le jour suivant. Ce ne fut qu'au deuxième jour que Nami décida que c'était à son tour de dire quelque chose. L'heure du diner était proche, monsieur devait se trouvait en cuisine. Allez, hop ! Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et se faufila dans la pièce lorsqu'il la surpris.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, lui demanda le blond.

—Heu … je … je voulais te demander un verre d'eau....

—Heu … d'accord.

Il allait la servir son fameux verre d'eau, mais elle se précipita lui saisit les mains tout en déposant le verre qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de remplir.

—Je … je voulais te dire, commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Tu m'aimes ?! Je veux dire heu … tu es amoureux de moi mais pas de Robin.

—Tu paniques ?

—Noooonn pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

—Tes mains sont douces, dit-il avec sincérité.

Elle lui lâcha les mains.

—S'il te plait ne parles pas comme ça, supplia-t-elle alors qu'un frisson parcourait tout son corps.

—Tu es venue me dire quoi Nami ?

Elle aimerait lui dire, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Elle commença à rougir et à paniquer, surtout lorsque Sanji enleva son tablier et se dirigea vers elle.

—Tu vas bien Nami?

—O... oui, souffla la navigatrice. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle eut alors un rire nerveux. En se passant les doigts dans les cheveux, tandis que son autre main tenait fermement le pan de sa robe. Comme une jeune adolescente qui taisait son amour. Le cuisinier lui prit ses mains et y déposa un délicat baiser avant de les masser doucement avec ses pouces.

—Calmes-toi, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Je peux savoir une chose.

—Quoi?, demanda-t-elle en regardant ses chaussures.

—Ce que Robin a dit la dernière fois, c'est vrai?

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit la dernière fois?

—Que tu lui as dit que tu m'aimais?

Elle leva aussitôt la tête vers lui, les sourcils retroussés.

—Je ne lui ais jamais dit une telle chose!

—Oh !!! Que lui as tu dit dans ce cas?

—Je ne lui ais jamais rien dit... pour être honnête.

—Vraiment? C'est bien dommage, avoua-t-il en relâchant doucement ses mains.

Nami n'aimait pas réfléchir à ce genre de chose. Elle pouvait être une femme d'action lorsqu'elle le voulait. Elle l'aimait, elle n'avait plus aucun doute la dessus. Même si elle voulait le nier et étouffer cette vérité. L'avoir eu aussi près d'elle lui avait donner l'envie de l'embrasser. Elle n'y avait pensé.

—Sanji!, appela-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui une main tendue pour le rattraper.

Ledit Sanji se retourna, mais ce qui se passa lui échappa totalement. Il sentit que quelque chose de doux et de légèrement humide touchée ses lèvres. Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Nami l'embrassait. Ses mains autour de son visage, elle l'embrassait.

—Le plan de Robin fut un succès, murmura Sanji un sourire aux lèvres.

—Comment le plan de Robin fut un succès?, s'étonna la rousse entre ses bras. Vous avez tout planifié depuis le départ.

—Nami chérie attends, supplia-t-il, tentant de la retenir du mieux que possible, attends ma Nami.

Elle se calma lorsqu'elle l'entendit l'appeler « Ma Nami ». Sanji avait des coeurs plein les yeux et une Nami honteuse de s'être faite duper mais tout de même heureuse entre les bras. Il était devenu le même qu'avant et elle aussi.

—Je t'aime, murmura Nami.

Sanji la regarda, étonné de cette subite déclaration. Et il se pencha de nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser encore. La porte s'ouvrit, mais lui il s'en fichait.

—Je dérange je crois, dit Luffy après une minute de réflexion.

—Tout juste, affirma le blond, tu vois Luffy c'est ce que tu reçois en faisant une déclaration, il déposa alors un baiser sur les lèvres de Nami.

—Dans ce cas je vais garder mes déclarations pour moi même, dit Luffy, bon vous arrêtez maintenant j'ai faim moi et les autres vont arriver là. Faudrait pas leur donner des idées.

—Ça m'étonnerait que cela ait pu traverser la tête de Marimo ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, se moqua Sanji.

Effectivement les autres arrivèrent. Et la mini tornade de l'amour traversait la pièce pour servir tout le monde, mais cette mini tornade de l'amour était exclusivement pour Nami. Sa Nami à lui.

FIN

* * *

_Finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas en ce moment je conçois une nouvelle fic Sanji Nami, se sera un UA et je n'en dis pas plus, mais pour cela je vais d'abord finir ma plus longue fic concernant FMA. Si quelqu'un sait comment arranger mon probleme avec Fanfiction qu'il m'en fasse part s'il vous plait. _

_Merci à tous mes lecteurs, merci à qq1 et harya-lafe pour leurs reviews, à la prochaineeee ^^. _


End file.
